Rain
by MissMidnaKillsya
Summary: Munakata has a hard time finishing a puzzle. So he called Fushimi To help him finish it. Fluff, I think. Munakata x Fushimi


**My new obsession! K project! I love the Reisaru ship. Don't judge me.**

**So here my little fic, I didn't beta read it so there might be a bit of grammar mistakes. **

**I'd really appreciate it if you guys would point em out for me so I can correct them.**

**All rights to their respective owners. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The clouds grew a dark shade of gray, covering the suns bright and happy light. It wasn't much of a bother really, that is,to the blue king Munakata Reisi. He did enjoy the days were it would rain and the sun would be gone for a whole day. It was relaxing to him and helped him forget about a certain Red King.

The puzzle piece was in his hand. Taping it slightly against his desk. The puzzle was laid out having its borders already put together and the center slowly being filled. The king spent a week trying to finish this puzzle. His worries about the red king and the whereabouts of the suppose of 'Colorless King', led his mind off. Resulting in this dilemma.

"Damn piece," Reisi muttered.

"Captian?"

"Hm?" Reisi looked up, pushing his glasses back in the correct resting position."What is it Awashima?"

"Sir, I'd like to have the rest of the day off." There was a bit of hesitance in her voice. She was expecting a no however.

"Fine," Reisi looked back down at the unfinished puzzle while Awashima tried to process what just happend. "Awashima, call Fushimi as you leave."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir," She said still surprised.

Awashima stepped out of the captain's office, slowly closing the door. She made her way down the hall were Fushimi was currently at. His face was buried in a book with earphones that practically sounding like there were going to pop any minute. He blinked a few times then turned the page. Seri tapped his shoulder lightly, it did get his attention. Fushimi pulled out an earphone and gave her his bored blank expression.

"What is it?" He asked so unenthusiastic.

"Captain wants to see you in his office," She replied.

"Why can't he bother you?" Fushimi said whining.

"I have the rest of the day _off_," Seri put emphase on 'off' knowing it would tick the boy off even more.

He slammed his book down on the table and stood up. Seri had left the room after he threw his mini fit taking it out on the book. Saru was practically stomping his feet all the way down the hall.

_He gives the busty bitch a day off?_He shouted in his head loudly. Unable to control his temper.

The door was threw open, breaking Munakata out of focus. Fushimi look beyond pissed off. Reisi smiled, He knew Seri told him she had the day off. That was the only thing that could explain the sudden commotion. Saru walked up to his captain and grit his teeth. Reisi noticed.

"You'll ruin your teeth," He said to him.

"Sir you called me?" Saru gripped the tail of his blue coat.

"Yes, Help me finish this puzzle," Reisi said with a calm voice.

"Yes, sir."

Saru pulled up a chair to the desk, grabbed a few of puzzle pieces; then slowly began to lay down pieces. It was quiet for a bit, Reisi would glance up a few time to look at his third in command to see how he was handling his temper. Fushimi looked a bit more relaxed now. Seems like he forgot why he was mad in the first place. The rain filled the silence after.

Saru yawned. He was getting sleepy and barely a half an hour passed. Puzzles were entertaining and all ;he usually enjoyed them. Saru had managed to fill the top down to the middle of the puzzle while his king managed to barely pass his last spot.

Fushimi finally gave up trying to fight his sleep. The sound of the rain and the lack of dialogue made him sleepy. He set aside his black plastic frame glasses and crossed his arms resting them on the captain's desk ;he fell asleep. A faint smile appeared on Reisi's face. The king moved from his spot and lifted up Fushimi. Saru buried his face in the crook of Reisi's neck seeking warmth.

Munakata blushed faintly trying to ignore the boy. The rain really helped set the mood. Saru was laid down slowly onto the sofa that was in Reisi's office. His hand was firmly gripping Munakata's collar. Lightly removing his hand, Reisi took a moment to look at Saru. He looked like an innocent child.

Reisi leaned down lightly giving Saru a kiss on the forehead. He smiled and went back to the puzzle. The rain lighten slightly and the grey clouds still hovered the city. Reisi did love rain.

* * *

**Short. Im sorry! I promise I'll make longer ones!**

**Review? Please?**


End file.
